Music
by SeQyuRz
Summary: "Kau mau menamainya siapa, Sasuke-kun?"/Sebab Tuhan akan menurunkan kebahagian lain untuk mengganti luka dihatimu, bukan?/chap 6 apdet/ drabble ?/ Mind to Rnr?, ;A;
1. Piano and Prologue

**Music~**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing** : SasuSaku

**Summary** : "_Karena musik adalah bagian dari ingatanku. Dan musiklah yang akhirnya mempertemukanku denganmu—"_

**WARNING** : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst, OOC, AU Typo(s) & MissTypo(s), Gaje, Deskripsi payah, alur kecepetan, diksi abal, Pemula, Don't Like don't Read!

**A/N**:

Haloo~ Rz disini , saya hadir membawa ff abal Drabble pertama saya OwO

Oke ini memang abal jadi mohon dimaafkan m(_ _)m

Hepi riding :3

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Seolah tusukan menghantam kepalaku**_

_**Memecah pikiranku dan mengeram batinku tajam**_

_**Seakan tubuhku mati rasa dan jemariku membeku seketika**_

_**Hingga sayatan di dada menghimpit perasaaanku**_

_**Dan aku kembali tergores untuk yang kesekian kalinya**_

_**Ah benar—**_

_**Bahkan dengungan itu masih menggema kuat di dalam kepalaku**_

"—_Karena musik adalah bagian dari ingatanku. Sebab napasku memburu tiap kali mengenangmu—"_

.

.

.

"Hentikan itu—"Lelaki itu meremas telapak tangannya kuat. Menggetok-getokkan jemarinya di atas permukaaan piano di hadapannya. Manik onyx kelamnya berpencar ke segala arah. Mengeluh malas. Ia menatap manik emerald yang tengah balik menatapnya gugup.

"Ettou—_gomenne_—aku terlalu gugup Sasuke-kun—ehe,"Emerald itu mendongak takut-takut. Sembari jemari mulusnya memencet tuts-tuts piano di hadapannya dengan ragu. Lelaki di sampingnya mendecih kesal.

"Ck! Kenapa permainanmu payah sekali Sakura?"Perempuan di sampingnya tersentak pelan. Manik emeraldnya bergerak tak beraturan. Ia menggaruk pucuk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal.

"Um—mungkin bukan permainanku yang payah Sasuke-kun. Mungkin—"Emerald itu memandang lurus onyx di hadapannya. Menahan napasnya sebentar sembari memasang raut wajah serius. Membuat lelaki di hadapannya sedikit mengernyit heran.

"Karena ajaranmu yang buruk Sasuke-kun. Sehingga permainan pianoku menjadi terpengaruh karenamu—"

_**Plok**!_

Perempuan itu memegang pucuk kepalanya sembari meringis kecil.

"Enak saja—"Ucap lelaki bermata kelam itu mendegus sebal yang hanya dibalas dengan kikikan geli perempuan di sampingnya.

"_Jodan desu yo_,"Senyumnya kecil sembari menahan tawanya. Jemarinya yang lihai segera mengarah kembali pada tuts-tuts piano di hadapannya.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, boleh aku bertanya padamu?"Lelaki itu memandang perempuan bersurai _soft pink_ di sampingnya. Kemudian menggangguk pelan.

"Kenapa kau menyukai musik?"Perempuan itu menghentikan permainnya sejenak sembari menatap lelaki bertubuh jangkung di sampingnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya _baka_?"Perempuan itu mengkerucutkan bibir kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu Sasuke-kun —"

"Kau ingin tahu pun aku juga tak akan memberitahu padamu—"Perempuan itu tersentak pelan. Sorot matanya gusar.

"_Hidoi ne_ Sasuke-kun,"Lelaki itu tertawa geli. Sedang perempuan di sampingnya hanya menggerutu kesal sambil menggembungkan pipi sebal. Sedetik kemudian lelaki itu menghentikan tawanya dan mengulaskan setitik senyuman yang sejenak membuat perempuan di sampingnya tertegun. Seakan sesuatu berterbangan dalam perutnya.

"_Karena musik adalah bagian dari ingatanku Sakura—"_

.

.

.

Gadis itu masih menatap batu nisan di hadapannya. Ingatan tentang beberapa tahun silam kembali menguar dari pikirannya. Membuatnya merasakan tusukan tajam mengingat masa lalu yang sangat dirindukannya. Dadanya terus berdenyut kuat. Napasnya tak beraturan dan jemarinya terasa kaku ketika memori-memori itu kembali meracuni pikirannya. Seolah berat baginya untuk sekedar memasukkan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. Entah kenapa, ia ingin menghentikan semuanya. Seluruh rasa sakit yang menikam sekujur tubuhnya kuat. Membuatnya merasakan kepedihan yang mendalam dan bahkan air matanya telah mengering untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Bola matanya masih sembab saat ia mendatangi makam seseorang di hadapannya. Bahkan bunga yang telah di belinya dari beberapa jam yang lalu kini nampak mulai layu dan kering. Ia menghembuskan napas berat.

"Ne Sasuke-kun,"Ia menutup matanya sejenak. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menyapu wajah cantiknya dan menerbangkan beberapa helai surai _soft pink_nya. Ia meremas jemarinya kuat. Memori itu terkuak kembali. Membuatnya merasakan sakit yang seolah-olah mengoyak dadanya dalam. Ia tersenyum pahit saat mengenang memori dirinya dan seseorang lelaki bermanik mata dingin dalam ingatannya. Ia bahkan ingat saat-saat dirinya tertawa, menangis,tersenyum, ataupun merenggut kesal saat lelaki dalam ingatannya mencoba menggodanya jahil. Ia juga ingat saat dimana lelaki itu tergolek lemah di dalam ruangan bercat putih dan berbau obat sembari menyapa hangat padanya. Ia ingat dimana lelaki itu menggenggam tangannya kuat dan berkata untuk tak usah menangisinya. Ia ingat lelaki itu berbisik pelan menenangkannya yang kacau dan kembali tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia ingat semuanya. Bahkan saat pemakaman lelaki itu yang membuatnya histeris dan depresi. Ia ingat. Dan mengingat itu semua membuatnya sakit.

"Kau jahat Sasuke-kun,"Ia tersenyum miris. Mengusap batu nisan di hadapannya perlahan sembari menatap tulisan yang terukir di batu nisan tersebut.

"Kau jahat karena tak memberitahuku mengenai kondisimu yang sebenarnya,"Ia menahan napas. Menahan sesuatu yang seakan ingin keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Kau jahat karena tak memberikan komentarmu di saat permainan pianoku usai,"Manik matanya memanas.

"Kau jahat karena masih sempat tersenyum padaku di detik terakhirmu,"Dadanya serasa sesak. Tubuhnya mulai sedikit bergemetar.

"Kau jahat Sasuke-kun —"Ia menghela napas berat. Tersenyum kecil saat _liquid_ bening menyeruak perlahan dari sudut matanya.

"Kau bahkan terlalu jahat karena membuatku menyukaimu—"_Liquid_ bening itu semakin mengalir deras. Membuat raut wajah pemiliknya menjadi setengah basah. Ia meremas batu nisan itu pelan. Menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar dan rasa sakit yang mendekam di sudut matanya kuat. Ia sakit. Terlalu sakit untuk mengenang kembali perasaan yang merobek hatinya tajam. Hatinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk menampung rasa sakit yang dimilikinya. Pikirannya sudah terlalu letih untuk mengenang kembali semuanya. Ia sudah menyerah. Telah merasa kalah oleh keadaan.

Gadis itu bangkit berdiri sembari melihat batu nisan di hadapannya sekali lagi. Perlahan ia mengobrak-abrik tas kecil yang melingkar di pinggangnya erat. Mengeluarkan sepasang alat pendengar kemudian menancapkannya pada ponselnya. Ia menghela napas kembali. Kemudian melangkah menjauh dari makam tersebut. Ia mendonggakkan kepala ke atas langit. Sebuah alunan musik perlahan terdengar mengalun mengusik gendang telinganya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"_Karena musik adalah bagian dari ingatanku. Dan musiklah yang akhirnya mempertemukanku denganmu—"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Owari**_

* * *

Gimana? Jelek kah?

Minta ripiu seikhlasnya minna-san agar bisa melanjutkan epep drabble ini OwO/


	2. Violin and Darkness

Aihhh—Rz keabisan ide, kena WB , banyak tugas dan **arrgghhh** tetap memiliki tanggungan untuk fict drabble ini ==

Apa fict ini masih bisa dikatakan drabble ya? OAO

/suram

Yosh, silakan menikmati fict abal dengan bahasa gado2 gak bermutu ini ==

/jambak rambut prustasi

* * *

.

.

.

Ingatan pertama yang terjatuh dan merembes dalam setiap inci kulitku.

Perlahan melebur saat gesekan kedua terdengar mengaung dari indra pendengaranku.

Senar itu mengalun lirih—membawaku pada fragmen usang yang sekelebat terbayang dalam benakku.

Dan aku kembali terhenyak sekian lama.

_Pedih—_

Irama itu kembali menari sinis.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Music Part II**_

'_**Violin and Darkness'**_

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: SasuSaku

**Warning:** Typo, OOC,AU,abal, gaje, payah,ancur, dll

**Genre**: Romance/ Angst (?)

**Rated** :T

_**Special Thanks to Reviewers and Readers**_

**Dont Like Dont Read, okay!**

/ngacungin golok

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura merapatkan jaket biru mudanya saat hawa dingin mulai merasuki pori-porinya. Ia menggigil sedikit, memincingkan pandangannya kemudian mengkerucutkan bibir perlahan saat surai merah jambunya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Ia mulai merasa jengah saat sinar rembulan mencoba menerangi derap langkahnya yang mengintip dari balik gumpalan awan. Ia mendesah. Mempercepat pergerakannya guna menghindari jalanan yang semakin gelap. Benar. Ia membenci suasana malam. Bukan sekedar takut dengan tahayul-tahayul yang sering Naruto ceritakan padanya, namun lebih seperti—_ingin menjauh dari suasana malam. _

"Hey—forehead!Tunggu!"Gadis itu membalikkan sedikit kepalanya. Alisnya mengkerut sejenak saat indra penglihatannya menangkap sesosok gadis pirang yang tengah mengayunkan tangan kepadanya. Ia memutar bola malas.

"Bisakau kau tidak membuat masalah sekarang, _pig_? Aku sedang tidak ingin ribut denganmu—"Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang sempat terhenti. Tak menghiraukan pendelikan sahabatnya yang tengah menatapnya sebal itu.

"Bukankah kau takut pada kegelapan? Harusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku karena kini kau memiliki teman di sampingmu agar kau tidak ketakutan lagi seperti bayi,"Sakura melotot. Ino mengejeknya remeh.

"Tarik ucapanmu—aku tidak takut!"Ia menodongkan telunjuknya tepat ke arah hidung gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu. Nampak jelas emerald itu menatapnya gusar.

"Ohoho—jadi sekarang kau mau aku menarik ucapanku sendiri—untuk tidak mengatakan kalau kau tidak takut gelap, huh?"Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya geli saat melihat wajah cantik Sakura memerah menahan geram. Ia terkikik pelan.

"Aku bilang aku tidak takut!"Sakura menggembungkan pipi sebal, melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal sembari membiarkan Ino mengoceh tentang dirinya. Gadis _blonde_ itu segera mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan gadis bersurai _soft pink_ di sampingnya.

"Sakura—kau benar-benar harus melupakannya!"Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu tersentak. Maniknya melebar sempurna. Ia menatap tajam Ino yang sedikit bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Alis Sakura bertaut tak suka. Jemarinya terkepal.

"_Apa—maksudmu—"_Ino menghela napas sejenak. Irisnya menatap lurus emerald yang seolah mengintimidasinya.

"Kau tahu—hal yang membuatmu takut gelap—Sasu—"

"_Cukup_!"Sakura menutup erat-erat telinganya. Menatap sahabatnya itu dengan dengki kemudian berlalu meninggalkan gadis _blonde_ yang terpekur tak percaya. Alisnya mencuat. Keningnya mengkerut. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pelan.

.

.

.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, ia mengelus dadanya sendiri dengan tersenggal karena ulahnya. Maniknya terpejam sebentar. Deru napasnya bergerak melemah. Ia menahan napas, otaknya kembali memutar ingatan yang paling dibencinya.

"_Kalau kau merindukanku—tataplah langit malam tempat bintang-bintang berpijak—"_

Sakura merutuk.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sungguh akan mengajariku bermain biola malam ini, bukan?"Sakura menggerutu sembari mendekatkan ponselnya pada indra pendengarannya. Irisnya yang jernih berpencar ke segala arah.

"Kau tahu kan sekarang aku sedang menuju ke rumahmu—"Ucap suara dari seberang. Suara bernada maskulin yang sejenak membuat dada Sakura berdenyut kacau.

"Cepatlah datang Sasuke-kun, kau tahu sendiri kalau aku benci gelap,"Sakura melebarkan irisnya gugup. Nampak jelas helaan napas malas terdengar mengalun melewati daun telinga gadis itu.

"Kau itu sudah dewasa, masih saja takut pada kegelapan—"Sakura cemberut. Pipinya menggembung kesal.

"_Berisik!_"Yang diseberang hanya berdehem datar. Khas seorang Uchiha.

"Hn,"Sakura berdecak gusar. Ia menjentik-jentikkan jemarinya tak sabar. Berulang kali iris emeraldnya menatap benda bulat berdetak di atas meja belajarnya. Ia mulai menggigit bibir bawah pelan.

"Sasuke-kun—minggu ini adalah konserku—"Sakura menggerakan bola matanya pelan. Menutup kelopak matanya untuk menikmati suasana sepi dalam apartemen kecilnya. Aneh. Meski ia membenci gelap, ia sangat menyukai suasana sepi.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali Sakura—apa kau masih belum puas juga? Telingaku sampai tuli mendengar ocehanmu itu—"Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu kembali cemberut. Dilipatnya lengan mungilnya perlahan sembari kilat matanya memancarkan perasaan kesal.

"Kau jahat Sasuke-kun,"Lelaki Uchiha itu hanya menjawab dengan kikikan geli.

"Ah—ini sudah lewat dari jam yang telah kau tetapkan Sasuke-kun. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit, apa kau masih belum sampai juga?"lagi-lagi gadis _cherry blossom_ itu menyiratkan kekesalan.

"Disini macet. _Baka_,"Sakura mengeluh manja. Ia membaringkan diri di atas ranjang kasurnya yang terasa empuk dan nyaman. Sedetik kemudian keningnya mengkerut rapat. Irisnya bergerak gelisah.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. Aku takut gelap—"Hembusan napas malas kedua terdengar mengaung dari gendang telinga Sakura. Gadis itu malah menyibakkan surainya angkuh , mengacuhkan nada malas lelaki di seberang telfonnya.

"Nyalakan saja lampu,"Sakura melotot cepat. Ia mengomel panjang lebar kemudian mengkerucutkan bibir kecil. Uchiha Sasuke—yang mendengar omelan Sakura hanya dapat tertawa remeh. Menyebabkan gadis berjidat lebar itu mendelik sebal, setelah puas dengan tawanya, Sakura kembali memejamkan kelopak matanya pelan.

"Hey—Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn?"

"Aku—_merindukanmu_,"

.

_**Uhuk!**_

_**.**_

Dan sebuah sedakan tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sakura. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil, tak paham bahwa lelaki yang di seberang tengah sedikit tersipu memerah. Kalau saja Sakura tau akan hal itu—sudah pasti lelaki berambut _chicken butt_ itu akan malu setengah mati.

"_Baka_—"Sakura cekikan. Sejenak kemudian sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar hembusan napas teratur lelaki di seberang telfonnya.

"_Kalau kau merindukanku—"_Sakura mengkerutkan alis. Tawanya terhenti seketika.

"_Tataplah langit malam tempat bintang-bintang berpijak—sebab disitulah aku selalu memandangmu saat merindukanmu—"_Sakura tersentak. Wajah cantiknya kini berubah seperti tomat merah. Kini giliran Sakura yang _blushing_ berat akibat ucapan Sasuke.

Sakura mendesah. Sasuke tau gadis itu akan tersipu—_tepat_ _seperti dugaannya_. Ia tak pernah salah jika menggoda atau sekedar membuat gadis itu menguarkan semburat merah dari pipi putih bersihnya. Jika saja saat ini Sasuke bisa menyaksikan guratan merah itu menyeruak secara jelas dari iris kelamnya, sudah pasti Uchiha itu akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat mimik gadis pemilik iris emerald itu. Sakura mendecakkan lidah kesal. Laki-laki ini memang suka sekali membuatnya salah tingkah. Meski begitu—ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang yang terpancar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau benar-benar bodoh. Dasar menye—"

.

_**Ckit! Brum! Duagh!**_

_**.**_

"—balkan"

.

**Deg.**

_Apa yang? Dada Sakura seolah berhenti berdenyut._

Hey—Sakura tercekat. Bibir munggilnya menganga sedikit—membuat udara di sekitarnya ikut terhirup bersama deru napasnya. Ia mengerja-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya tak percaya. Kaku. Berat. Mencoba menghalau suara berisik yang menggema dari dalam telinganya—menatap kalut pada jam yang terus berdetak tak tentu arah—iris melebar, jemari membeku dan di detik kemudian ponsel yang di dekapnya terhempas meluncur pada permukaan lantai yang dingin.

Sakura mengerang—menangis dengan rakus. Menahan isakan yang mengalun perlahan dari sudut bibirnya. Hanya decit lirih samar suara yang keluar dari bibirnya—menjadi pertanda rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya cepat. Bagai peluru—cepat dan akurat, perlahan merasuk dalam dada Sakura. Membuat iris emerald itu tertutup seketika. _Pingsan?_

Oh—iris itu bahkan terlalu sulit untuk terbuka. Bulir bening itu masih saja mengalir meski ia sudah menutup rapat-rapat kelopak matanya. Seakan enggan untuk menampakkan iris emerald yang terang, terlalu takut untuk menunjukkan bahwa iris itu telah meredup—_merapuh dan hancur perlahan._

Saat itu juga gadis _cherry blossom_ itu mengambil gesekan di sebelahnya, sebuah benda berbentuk panjang dengan benda lain yang lebih besar. Instrumen kah? Sakura bahkan tidak dapat berpikir jernih saat gesekan kedua terdengar mengaung dari benda bernama biola itu. Ia terus menggeseknya, mengesek dan terus melakukan hal seperti itu hingga jemarinya memanas. Ia tak peduli setiap melodi yang terbentuk merupakan melodi yang tak bersua. Tak memiliki irama yang teratur bahkan terkesan seperti irama yang berantakan. Ia menghentikan permainannya saat angin malam menerobos masuk melalui bilik kamarnya. Irisnya membatu dan tatapannya kosong.

"_Aku benci gelap—"_

Haruno Sakura kembali memainkan sebaris simfoni dari biolanya. Dan setitik cairan transparan seketika itu juga sibuk memenuhi sudut matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Karena di saat kegelapan mendatangiku, aku tak dapat meraih tanganmu untuk kembali. Entah mengapa—sosokmu perlahan beranjak menjauh—"_

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sebab kau sudah tak lagi berada di sisiku, maka tataplah aku—diantara rangkaian bintang yang mengelilingimu—"_

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hey—Sasuke-kun, maukah sekali lagi, kau__—_mendengar permainanku?"

.

.

.

.

.

***Owari***

* * *

Aduh, padahal mau nyantumin efek biola sebanyak-banyaknya tapi beginilah, malah ga kerasa ya huweee QAQ

/nangis sambil salto /heh

Terus maaf ga bisa ngegambarin konflik secara mendetail, karena saya emang payah dalam deskrip selain itu saya berusaha agar fict ini tetap dalam batas **'drabble'** tapi yasudahlah =A=

Minta ripiu buat ngelanjutin riders-sama WQAQW


	3. Flute and Those Memories

**A/ N:**

Minnaa, Rz balik lagi. Rz mau ukk en hiatus dulu =w=

/plak

Terus minna ini bikinnya nda sampe sejam, jadi abalnya makin menjadi-jadi (?)

/pundung

Kerasa ga ya feelnya? Moga kerasa ya minna habis fict ini dibuat baruuu aja, dan tepat pada Rz lagi galo ;w;

/curcol gaje

Yosh, hepi riding :3

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Aku takut kehilanganmu.]**

_Bukankah sudah terlambat?_

**[Merajai setiap surai itu, menyentuhnya dengan lembut—**_**seperti dulu]**_

_Konyol sekali._

**[Mencengkerammu dengan erat, agar kau tak menghilang dari sisiku lagi.]**

_Sudah kubilang, itu semua sia-sia._

**[Aku merindukanmu. Sungguh.]**

_Aku tidak._

**[Jika waktu dapat bergerak kembali, aku tak akan melepaskan tanganmu.]**

_Sayangnya, hal itu tak mungkin terjadi._

**[Takdir yang mempermainkan kita. Hingga jarak yang jauh untukku menggapaimu.]**

_Sekarang kau menyalahkan takdir,huh?_

**["—Maafkan aku, Sakura. Kembalilah.]**

_Kau yang memulainya Sasuke-kun. _

**[Aku begitu bodoh.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Karena kau adalah ingatan yang hinggap di hatiku, menguap perlahan dan membusuk dalam benakku]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Maka, biarkanlah aku menghapus sosokmu, sebab terlalu sulit bagiku untuk menyukaimu seperti ini]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Meski batinku tak rela, karena kau bukan lagi milikku. Jadi—**_**selamat tinggal**_** dirimu. Seseorang yang pernah mengisi relung jiwaku]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Music part III**_

'_**Flute and Those Memories'**_

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: SasuSaku

**Warning:** Typo, OOC,AU,abal, gaje, payah,ancur, dll

**Genre**: Romance/ Angst (?)

**Rated** :T

_**Special Thanks to Reviewers and Readers**_

**Dont Like Dont Read!**

/nodongin celurit

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kembali memainkan seruling emasku. Meniupnya kuat kuat seolah melampiaskan kekesalan dalam hatiku. Bodohnya. Untuk apa aku kesal sekarang, harusnya perasaan geram ini kukeluarkan semenjak dulu. Aku merutut saat nada yang harusnya kumainkan, berbelok ke segala arah. Ku hembuskan napas kembali ke udara. Mencoba menenangkan pikiranku yang bergejolak, entah apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Perasaan itu sama —_Kosong_.

"Oi Sasuke! Kenapa kau masih disini? Sebentar lagi giliran kita tahu!"Seorang lelaki bersurai _blonde_ menghampiriku. Iris azurenya menatap lurus ke arahku. Aku hanya menatapnya sekilas. Kemudian menghela napas kembali. Membuat azure itu bergerak heran.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Wajahmu pucat—"Ia menepuk bahuku pelan. Mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku kepadanya. Iris kelamku masih saja terpacu datar. Laki-laki itu semakin mengkerutkan keningnya. Alisnya tertaut seolah menandakan kebingungan yang tersirat jelas dari bola matanya. Merasa diacuhkan olehku, ia kemudian duduk di sebelahku sembari menggenggam erat seruling berwarna senada denganku dalam genggaman tangannya. Tatapannya beralih kedepan.

"Sesekali kau harus mengistirahatkan otakmu,"Aku mengernyit. Azurenya masih setia menatap ke depan. Napas teraturnya terdengar mengusik gendang telingaku.

"Maksudmu?"Ia berganti menatapku yang mulai angkat bicara. Ditimangnya seruling dalam genggamannya.

"_**Gadis itu—"**_Aku tersentak. Ia terlihat menghembuskan napas berat. Seperti sudah paham betul tindakan apa yang akan kulakukan untuk meresponnya. Rahangku mengeras. Tengkukku mulai meradang tak nyaman. Aku benar-benar tak suka arah pembicarannya sekarang. Dan otakku seolah ikut mengkonfontasiku untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Aku mendengus.

_Sial_! Laki-laki itu benar-benar berhasil membuatku menggeram kesal.

"Aku tahu,"Helaan napas kembali mengalun dalam indra pendengaranku. Laki-laki beriris azure itu hanya menatapku datar.

"Apa kau menyesal sekarang?"Aku terpekur. Onyxku mengarah pada azurenya. Harusnya ia tahu jawabannya. Harusnya dari dulu ia tahu jawabannya. Aku tertawa miris.

"Kau jangan berpura-pura lagi, Naruto. Jawabannya ada di dalam otakmu,bukan?"Aku berdiri memunggunginya. Sesak. Aku sungguh tak ingin azurenya menintimidasiku lebih dekat. Memaksaku untuk mengingat masa laluku yang kelam.

Aku berjalan untuk meninggalkannya yang terdiam membatu. Aku tahu, ia pasti sudah mengerti akan maksud dari ucapanku. Dia bukanlah laki-laki bodoh.

Irisku naik seketika saat untaian merah muda mengarah ke arahku. Berjuntai melambai seiringan dengan angin. Melewati pandanganku begitu saja, dan terhempas jatuh di belakangku dengan cepat. Tanpa ada jeda. Tanpa ada pencegahan. Darahku kembali mendidih, entah kenapa gemuruh perasaanku selalu meledak tak tentu seperti ini.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku yang terhenti. Kembali helaian kelopak sakura itu menerjangku. Kudongakkan kepala pelan—dan ribuan helaian merah jambu itu memenuhi penglihatanku. Nampak berdiri kokoh sebuah pohon Sakura tepat di depan mataku. Seolah dadaku terhenti menghirup oksigen, rasa sesak dalam dadaku semakin tak karuan. Mataku menyipit, irisku berkedut tak berirama. Jantungku memompa begitu cepat. Aku meringis dalam diam.

"_Sakura, kau berhasil membuatku menderita karenamu—"_

Iris kelam itu tersorot jelas, sarat dengan kepedihan yang tertaut erat dalam manik pekatnya.

.

.

.

"Hey—Sasuke-kun, _kenapa_?"Gadis—bermahkota _soft pink_ itu terhenyak. Maniknya sedikit terasa panas.

"Kau tahu Sakura, kurasa kita sudah tidak sejalan lagi—"Onyx itu menunduk. Takut.

"Tapi—tapi kau bilang, kau—kau mencintaiku Sasuke-kun,"Emerald itu tak dapat menahan lagi cairan bening dari sudut mata itu, dengan cepat _liquid_ itu menerobos, meluruh jatuh melewati setiap lekuk pipi gadis berkulit porselen itu. Ia tersedak lemah, tenggorokannya tersedat-sedat.

"Memang—"Onyx itu tetap tak mau memandang emerald di hadapannya. Emerald yang mulai merapuh perlahan menelan fakta yang terlontar dari bibir lelaki bersurai raven di hadapannya. Detik itu juga, cairan itu semakin bertambah kuantitasnya, mengisyaratkan luka yang bertumpukan dan tak dapat tertahan lagi dari bilik mata itu. Sakura Haruno—gadis itu menatap pedih lelaki di hadapannya.

"Kenapa—Sasuke-kun? Kau—"Bibir itu terhenti. Gadis itu menutup kelopak matanya tak kuat, Sesenggukan yang mengudara dari dalam tenggorokannya menandakan ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara lagi. Seakan kehilangan kata dalam pikirannya—otaknya terasa kosong tak berisi.

"Maaf,"Hanya sebuah kata yang terwakili dari bibir pucat itu. Menahan getir yang sebenarnya berusaha ia tutupi. Tidak. Ia sudah memiliki tekad dalam hatinya.

"Kumohon—lupakanlah aku,"Kembali tubuh gadis itu bergemetar. Irisnya sedikit membulat, otaknya berusaha menelaah setiap perkataan yang barusan gendang telinganya tangkap. Ah—gadis itu terkulai lemas. Ia merasa tak mampu lagi membendung banyaknya cairan yang kini mengaliri pipinya, menodai wajah cantiknya yang kini nampak berantakan. Gadis itu terlihat menyedihkan—namun iris kelam itu tak dapat mengetahuinya sebab iris itu berusaha menghindari emerald di hadapannya.

"Menjauhlah—dari hidupku,"Tusukan berikutnya tepat mengarah pada jantung gadis itu. Membuat luka yang semakin ternganga lebar, luka yang tak berbekas, tak kasat mata oleh indra penglihatan namun dalamnya sangat merembes dan menguat dalam hati gadis itu. Membawa setiap inci perih yang tertanam dan mengakar perlahan. Iris emerald itu mencoba mengerjap menahan pedih yang merasuk, berusaha menghirup udara untuk paru-parunya yang menyempit. Menyesakkan.

"Seperti yang kau minta—"Gadis itu mencoba menguatkan tubuhnya sendiri, menghapus cairan bening itu sebentar, emerald itu menatap lurus onyx yang tersentak pelan. Menyebabkan iris itu mencuat kala tatapan mereka beradu pandang. Bagai disambar petir, onyx itu terpaku. Tak dapat mengira emerald di hadapannya akan terluka seperti itu. Seakan sakit yang berada dalam setiap sudut matanya, terasa jelas dalam dada lelaki itu.

"—Aku akan melupakanmu. Menghapusmu dari pikiranku. Seperti yang kau harapkan—aku tidak akan muncul lagi dalam hidupmu. Dan begitu pula—"Gadis itu mulai melangkah. Berjalan melewati lelaki yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Aku—tak akan menengok ke arahmu lagi. _**Selamat tinggal**_—"

**Deg.**

Onyx kelam itu telah membulat dengan jelas. Menampakkan kerapuhan yang sejenak mendominasi irisnya. Ia jatuh, tertahan menahan sesenggukan yang mulai merajai tenggorokannya. Iris itu berusaha mengarah pada punggung mungil gadis yang sudah tak nampak lagi. Tangannya terayunkan seolah mencegah gadis itu untuk menjauh, meski ia tahu, hal bodoh melakukannya karena gadis itu sudah lenyap dari pandangannya.

Dan detik berikutnya, ia kembali membeku di tempat dengan cairan bening yang mulai menyeruak dari maniknya.

"—_Jika aku bisa menggapaimu lagi, aku berjanji takkan pernah melepaskan tangan mungilmu itu—"_

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke kini berdiri jelas di atas podium dengan genggaman seruling di dalam tangannya. Ia mendekap erat seruling itu sejenak—meluapkan perasaan yang tertohok dalam dadanya, seolah merindu, namun tak tersampaikan.

Lelaki beriris kelam itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada barisan orang di hadapannya. Sejenak kemudian irama merdu mengalir dari dalam serulingnya.

.

_**Plok Plok Plok!**_

_**.**_

Tepukan memenuhi pendengarannya. Namun pendengarannya sekan tuli saat kelopak berwarna merah jambu nampak terlintas jelas di hadapannya. Entah dari mana datangnya kelopak yang tersapu angin perlahan itu, lelaki itu memincingkan mata miris. Senyum lirih terlukis di bibirnya.

"—_Kau tidak dapat terus melangkah bersama masa lalumu. Berjalanlah beriringan dengan kenyataan di depan matamu. Meski begitu, masa laluku terus menghantuiku Sakura. Mungkin inilah karma yang harus kutelan. Untuk membuktikan bahwa penyesalan selalu saja datang terlambat—"_

.

.

.

**[Kau semakin jauh]**

_Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?_

**[Bolehkah aku mencapai tempatmu—dimana aku bisa meraihmu lagi?]**

_Kau tidak bisa melakukannya._

**[Sakit ini menyergapku, aku sungguh tidak tahan lagi]**

_Kalau begitu, lepaskanlah._

**[Bila kelak aku berhasil melupakanmu, akankah aku menemukan kebahagianku sendiri, meskipun tanpamu Sakura?]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tentu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***Owari***

* * *

**BlueSnowPinkIce**: aihhh jan nangis OAO/ kasi tisu makasi ripiunya owo

**Coffelovers sasusaku**: iyyaa ini di lanjut xD makasi ripiunya owo

.

.

.

What the—apaan fict ini. Uwaaaaaaa, gomen minna Rz lagi galo jadi kepikiran buat fict angst lagi. Oke well, fict ini berdasarkan kehidupan nyata kwokwowko /kembali galo /heh

Minta ripiunya pweaseee? Ripiu minna sekalian sangat berharga WQAQW

/nyebarin bunga melati


	4. Guitar and You

Halooo, kali ni tentang gitar, dan kembali deskripnya payah ==

/suram

Ide muncul begitu saja, disaat teks ulangan menanti untuk dihapalkan, Ini lagu dari pilem 5cm per second, sumpah lagunya ngena bangettttttt

/gegulingan

Yosh, siap-siap alergi baca fict ini .w.

* * *

.

.

.

"_Hei—Nadamu salah baka!"_

"_Jangan sok tahu pantat ayam! Nada ini sudah sempurna!"_

"_Apa katamu jidat lebar? Kau ini masih amatir!"_

"_Kau yang masih amatir—tuan—sok—tahu—dengan—rambut—aneh?"_

"_Apa kau tidak punya kaca di rumahmu? Lihatlah—rambut—pink—norakmu—itu—"_

"_Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan!"_

"_Rambut gulali payah!"_

.

.

.

.

.

_Itsudemo sagashiteiru yo dokka ni kimi no sugata wo_

**I'm always searching everywhere for your figure.**

_Mukai no HOME rojiura no mado_

**Our meeting platform, the back alley window**

_Konna toki ni iru hazu mo nai no ni_

**Even though i know you won't be there**

_Negai ga moshimo kanau nara ima sugu kimi no moto he_

**If my wish is granted, I will be by your side**

_Dekinai koto wa mou nani mo nai_

**There's nothing i can't do.**

_Subete kakete dakishimeta miseru yo_

**I will risk everything to embrace you.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setitik emosi yang tersebar—pada rangkaian melodi yang tak bertepi.

Irama kelam yang mulai bertabrakan—mengantarkan kembali dengan pilu.

Sejak namamu berdengung, dadaku selalu saja tertaut padamu.

Satu hal yang hingga sekarang tak bisa kuingkari.

"—_Aku selalu mencari sosokmu, meski ragamu telah lama tertelan dari dunia ini—"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Music part IV**

'**Guitar and You'**

**Sepenggal lirik lagu dari film : 5cm per second**

**Cover image not mine**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: SasuSaku

**Warning:** Typo, OOC,AU,abal, gaje, payah,ancur, dll

**Genre**: Romance/ Angst (?)

**Rated** :T

_**Special Thanks to Reviewers and Readers**_

**Dont Like Dont Read, okay!**

/ngasah silet

.

.

.

Petikan gitar itu masih menggema kuat. Menembus jauh pada lubang telinga, mengeluarkan secuil rasa yang sejenak membuat kudukku meremang. Hantaman yang memekakan telinga itu bukanlah kali kedua menyuarakan, namun entah sudah berapa ketukan nada yang masih tertanggal dengan erat. Seolah telah menjadi penghuni tetap, menyusup dengan pelan dan sedikit menyebabkan perasaanku turut bergejolak ketika satu demi satu kunci yang dihasilkan berputar kecil dalam otakku. Mencoba mengacuhkannya, mengalihkan bahkan sekedar menghilangkan nada itu sebentar, sekiranya sangatlah sulit.

_Atau nada itu telah diselipi kutukan sehingga membuat eksistensinya kekal?_

Ah—terlalu sukar bagiku memikirkannya. Aku tak mau memikirkan hal rumit untuk memenuhi otakku sendiri dengan pikiran konyol semacam itu. Haruskah aku menghapus ingatanku sendiri dengan paksa—menyalinnya dalam-dalam pada selembar catatan kecil dan kemudian membuangnya jauh dari tempatku berada? Aku menggeleng ambigu dengan pernyataanku barusan. Menekan angkuhku kembali. Seperti yang sudah seharusnya terjadi.

Hei—kenapa egoku selalu saja menghalangiku? Membuat seolah-olah tahtanya merupakan hal yang tertinggi dalam kehidupanku. Yang berarti dengan bebas dapat mengatur apapun mengenai diriku. Memang, marga Uchiha merupakan marga yang cukup untuk mematahkan logikaku sendiri, namun hal itu saja kurasa masih belum cukup. Seakan ego itulah hal yang paling mengganjal dalam hidupku.

_Egoku tak mau mengakui bahwa—aku merasa kosong ketika kau tak lagi berada di sisiku._

Aku kembali menggapai gitar coklatku. Warnanya masih sama seperti ketika kumainkan pertama kali. Bedanya adalah—jika dulu aroma mahoni masih menguar dengan jelas dari gitar yang kupegang ini, maka justru sekarang aroma yang dapat kucium hanyalah aroma remah-remah dan kelupasan cat yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Senarnya sudah sedikit mengendur dan nada yang dihasilkan mulai tak terstruktur. _Lebih tepatnya—tak beraturan._

Pamanku pernah menawariku gitar lain dengan body yang sangat menawan. Cat yang mengkilap dengan warna silver antik dan senar yang kokoh nan elok. Namun bodohnya, aku malah menolak mentah-mentah barang mahal yang sangat mengesankan itu begitu saja. Kala aku mengelak dari sorot mata paman Madara, ia seolah mengerti alasan mengapa aku menolak gitar pemberiannya. Dengan sedikit perasaan kecewa, aku kembali melangkah dengan gitarku yang telah usang sembari mengumpat pelan.

_Saat itulah aku sadar, alasan mengapa aku sangat mencintai gitar tuaku ini. Karena ini adalah hadiah paling berharga darinya—Seseorang yang sempat bertengger dalam hatiku._

Mengingatnya lagi—membuat dadaku sedikit berdesir.

"_Otouto_, kau masih disini?"Aku sedikit menoleh pada siluet kehitaman dengan keriputan pada lekuk wajahnya. Orang dengan kunciran kuda terikat dan pandangan mata yang mengarah tepat ke arahku. Sedikit memberi jeda, ia mengedarkan maniknya pada gitarku.

"Disini nyaman—"Ia tercekat sejenak sebelum terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami kemudian iris kelamnya berpijar sebentar lalu menutup.

"Kau benar,"Aku kembali mengarahkan pergerakan bola mataku pada gitarku lagi. Menggerakan jemariku perlahan, menyentuh senar transparan kemudian memetiknya membentuk alunan melodi dengan lagu kesukaanku. Yah—mengenangnya kembali membuat napasku tertahan sejenak.

.

_Itsudemo sagashiteiru yo dokka ni kimi no sugata wo_

**I'm always searching everywhere for your figure.**

_Tes.._

_Mukai no HOME rojiura no mado_

**Our meeting platform, the back alley window**

_Tes.._

_Konna toki ni iru hazu mo nai no ni_

**Even though i know you won't be there**

_Tes.._

_._

"Aku kira—Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah orang yang cengeng," Aku terpekur. Lelaki yang merupakan saudara kandungku itu menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya ke arahku. Mengejekku dengan tampang menyebalkan yang membuatku merutuk kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu,"Jawabku datar. Ia segera menaikkan sebelah alisnya, oh—aku sungguh benci tatapannya ketika berusaha menggodaku.

"Ternyata kau tetaplah adik kecilku yang manis Sasuke—"Aku tersentak. Tawa khasnya terdengar mengaung. _Brengsek kau Itachi!_

"Bukankah kau sudah sering mendengarku menangis, huh?"Ia terdiam. Tawa usilnya terhenti tiba-tiba. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa kutebak. Mungkin sedikit bisa kutangkap dari pancaran matanya kalau ia tengah menatapku dengan sedikit pandangan—_sedih_.

"Maaf,"Keningku berkerut.

"Aku telah berusaha keras mencari informasi mengenai keberadaannya. Namun sepertinya, hasilnya sama saja. Kau harus mulai menerima kenyataan Sasuke, kalau ia—"

"—_belum mati,"_Lelaki itu melebarkan bola matanya. Seperti kiraanku, aku benci ucapannya yang terkesan memojokanku seperti ini. Sudah berapa kali kubilang kepadanya, kalau aku tidak akan sudi menerima perkataannya yang mengatakan kalau '_**orang itu'**_ telah meninggal.

"Sasu—"

"Itachi, berhentilah menganggapku seperti anak kecil. Aku bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan tidak. Dan kau harusnya tahu, aku tidak mungkin mempercayai kabar tidak bermutu seperti itu. Kau tahu sendiri,ia bukanlah gadis lemah seperti yang kau kira. Harusnya kau tahu itu Itachi—"Ia masih menatapku lurus dengan pandangannya, bibirnya masih terkunci. Meski begitu, dapat kutebak bahwa ia memahami betul setiap lontaran kata yang aku ucapkan.

"Kau memang benar-benar adikku yang keras kepala—"Ia menggelengkan kepala kecil. Menghembuskan napas tipis kemudian mulai berjalan memunggungiku. Meninggalkanku sendiri dengan gitar yang masih tergenggam dalam dekapanku. Sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku, sayup-sayup dapat kudengar sebaris kalimat yang sejenak membuatku kembali terdiam.

"_Asal kau tahu, aku juga berharap sama sepertimu Sasuke—"_Ia menutup perlahan pintu ruangan. Membiarkanku termenung dengan berbagai pikiran yang kian mendesak otakku.

.

.

.

Aku tidak ingat betul bagaimana pertemuanku dengannya. Yang sedikit tercetak dalam ingatanku adalah ketika surai merah jambunya melambai jelas di depan mataku dan teriakan cemprengnya yang memekakkan gendang telingaku. Tiap kali aku meledek surai _cherry blossom_nya yang menurutku aneh itu, ia akan menggembungkan pipi sebal dan memasang wajah kusut sembari berusaha meledekku balik dengan gumamannya. Terkadang, kami malah saling berkejaran ketika aku berusaha menggodanya tanpa maksud dan hanya sekedar iseng belaka. Ia yang terusik olehku segera mendecakkan lidah kesal kemudian kami akan berkejaran layaknya kucing dan anjing yang saling berebutan makanan. Menggelikan memang, mengingat kami bukanlah anak kecil yang wajar melakukannya melainkan kami sudah beranjak dewasa dan sudah tak sepantasnya bertingkah seperti itu lagi. Namun bagiku, semuanya terasa normal saja ketika bersama dengannya. Dan hal itulah yang membuatku menyesal saat baru mengetahui perasaanku yang sesungguhnya kepadanya.

Benar. Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang amat kucintai. Sekaligus gadis yang dengan mudahnya mematahkan hatiku. Bukan karena ia menolakku dengan dramatis layaknya di film-film. Tetapi saat aku ingin mendengar jawabannya, janjinya yang akan memberitahuku mengenai perasaannya dan siapa orang yang disukainya ketika ia kembali dari liburannya, bukan jawaban seperti yang aku ingin ketahui darinya, melainkan kenyataan pahit yang segera membuat hatiku hancur.

Pesawat yang ditumpanginya mengalami kecelakaan. Parah. Dikabarkan seluruh penumpangnya tewas seketika. Kala itu bibirku terasa kelu dan otakku langsung berhenti memproses. Aku tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih dan hanya dapat terdiam layaknya orang bisu ketika mendengarnya.

Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan berita itu. Meski dua tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, hingga hariku terlewati begitu saja dengan hampa, aku menyadari satu hal bahwa—

_Sampai detik ini, aku terus mencari sosokmu. Padahal aku tahu, kau tidak ada dimanapun juga._

.

.

.

Sakura, gadis _cherry blossom_ yang menganggu hidupku,mengacak-acak pikiranku dan membuatku kehilangan arah. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya.

Sakura, kau tidak tahu betapa sakit hatiku menunggumu. Apakah kau disana bisa merasakan pedih yang mengalir dalam setiap aliran darahku ini?

Sakura, kau tidak mengerti betapa aku sangat ingin memandang sosokmu lagi. Disini dengan bayangmu yang tersamarkan, kau tidak pernah tahu bahwa kau yang pernah menganggapku lelaki kuat dan dewasa ini, hanyalah seorang lelaki menyedihkan yang mengharapmu kembali ke sisiku. Walau aku mencoba mengubur perasaanku sendiri kepadamu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya.

Sebab aku terlalu mencintaimu. Dan berat bagiku untuk melupakanmu barang sedetik saja.

"—_Hei , Sakura. Apa kau tahu, aku selalu mencari keberadaanmu. _

_Beritahu aku Sakura, dimanakah kau berada—"_

.

.

.

.

.

"—_Aku—merindukanmu—"_

.

.

.

.

.

"—_Sakura"_

.

.

.

.

_Itsudemo sagashiteiru yo dokka ni kimi no sugata wo_

**I'm always searching everywhere for your figure.**

_Mukai no HOME rojiura no mado_

**Our meeting platform, the back alley window**

_Konna toki ni iru hazu mo nai no ni_

**Even though i know you won't be there**

_Negai ga moshimo kanau nara ima sugu kimi no moto he_

**If my wish is granted, I will be by your side**

_Dekinai koto wa mou nani mo nai_

**There's nothing i can't do.**

_Subete kakete dakishimeta miseru yo_

**I will risk everything to embrace you.**

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sakura, aku menyukaimu—"Gadis itu ternganga._

"_E—eh? Apa—"_

"_Jawabanmu?"Lelaki itu menatap malas._

"_I—itu—"Gadis itu mengalihkan pandang. Menyembunyikan semburat merah yang terukir jelas pada wajahnya._

"_Tch,Bagaimana?"Sentaknya tak sabar. Gadis itu menunduk ragu._

"_Aku—"_

"_Ah—kau lamban sekali. Sudah jawabannya nanti saja. Aku ada urusan. Jaa,"Lelaki itu berjalan menjauh. _

"_Aku juga menyukaimu—Sasuke-kun—eh? Loh—Sasuke-kun?"Gadis itu membelalakan irisnya. Memutar pandangan ke segala arah. Sebal. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi lebarnya._

"_Baka no Sasuke-kunnnn! Kenapa aku ditinggal? Bakaaaaaa!"Dan gadis itupun segera berlari dengan perasaan kesal—_

_._

_._

_._

—_sekaligus senang._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

***Owari***

* * *

Iki, shika, uchiharuno susi : makasi ripiunya :)

.

.

.

Wahaha, ini monoton yak ? saya udah berusaha mikir fict yang angst tapi idenya beda dan jadilah seperti ini == oh ya ini yang gitar masih ada bab 2 dan 3 nya, sekedar bocoran, sakura ternyata masi idup. Mereka akan ketemu lagi .w. Penasaran? Ripiu dong OAO

/maksa

So, Mind to RnR? :3


	5. Guitar and You chapter 2

Helepppp heleppp Rz keabisan kata-kata WQAQW

/heh

Apa feelnya kerasa? =w=

Fict tentang music masih lanjut looo, meski Rz dilanda ulangan bertubi-tubi (?)

/ga ada yang nanya

Minta dukungan boleh? =A= Caranya, isi kotak ripiu ato kelik (?) tombol like OAO

Hepi riding :3

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Itsudemo sagashite shimau dokka ni kimi no egao wo_

**I always end up searching everywhere for your smile**

_Kyuukou machi no fumikiri atari_

**At the express train railroad crossing**

_Konna toki ni iru hazu mo nai no ni_

**Even though i know you won't be there**

_Inochi ga kurikaesu naraba nandomo kimi no moto he_

**If i could repeat my life, I would be by your side forever**

_Hoshii mono nado mou nani mo nai_

**There is nothing else i want**

_Kimi no hoka ni taisetsuna mono nado_

**Besides you, my important person**

.

.

.

.

.

_Kimi no hoka ni taisetsuna mono nado_.

.

.

.

.

.

"—**Besides you, my important person—"**

.

.

.

.

.

**Music part V**

**'Guitar and You Chapter 2'**

**Sepenggal lirik lagu dari film : 5cm per second**

**Cover image not mine**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: SasuSaku

**Warning**: Typo, OOC,AU,abal, gaje, payah,ancur, dll

**Genre**: Romance/ Angst (?)

**Rated** :T

**_Special Thanks to Reviewers and Readers_**

**Dont Like Dont Read, okay!**

/nyiapin gunting rumput (?)

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengucek mataku sebentar. Membuka perlahan kelopak mataku yang terasa berat. Hangatnya sinar mentari pagi yang terkuak dari jendela kamarku membuatku merasa malas untuk sekedar memapah tubuhku untuk berdiri. Aku kembali memejamkan manik saat sebuah ketukan datang dan mengusikku paksa dari tidur panjangku. Menggerutu kecil—lelaki itu hanya mengedikkan bahu polos.

"_Ohayou—_"Ia menyibak tirai kamarku, membuat cahaya kekuningan itu dengan leluasa segera menjelajahi isi kamarku—irisku segera mengarah tajam pada lelaki bertubuh jangkung yang tengah memunggungiku. Kesal—kudenguskan napas kecil sembari mengacak rambutku lelah.

"Kenapa kau menganggu mimpi indahku? Menyebalkan!"Lelaki itu hanya tertawa. Cengiran tengilnya nampak terlukis dari sudut bibirnya. Sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal atas perbuatannya. Ia memandangku datar kemudian melangkahkan jejak kakinya menuju kenop pintu. Memutarnya kecil lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Bangunlah tukang tidur! Hari ini kau berjanji akan menemaniku ke stasiun, bukan?"Aku masih terdiam dengan bibir sedikit maju. Berpikir sejenak—merenggangkan otot tubuh yang mulai kaku sembari mengulet sebentar di atas kasur. Kepalaku terasa pening dan pandanganku nampak buram. Selintas dengungan seolah mengeksplor ingatanku dengan kasar—mencabiknya hingga mengoyaknya sampai membuatku kesulitan untuk bernapas. Lagi-lagi rasa sakit ini terasa begitu nyata untuk dirasakan—sakitnya menyebar sampai ke ubun-ubun kepala. Membawa berjuta memori samar. Anehnya, aku tidak dapat mengingatnya sama sekali.

_**Deg.**_

Sakit itu merobek perasaanku.

"—_Hei, ini menyakitkan,"_

Aku kembali merebahkan tubuh. Mencoba membuang jauh perasaan gamblang yang menghujam batinku saat ini.

.

.

.

"Keretanya telat—"Bola mataku menelusur ke berbagai arah. Sesekali bergerak lurus ke depan—menanti bayangan besar dan berukuran panjang dari tempatku berpijak. Berdecak kesal ataupun menghembuskan surai untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Lelaki di sebelahku hanya berdiam seperti patung.

"Gaara, berapa lama lagi keretanya sampai?"Ia mendongak. Iris jadenya mengarah kepadaku. Pandangannya segera teralih pada jam tangan yang terpasang lekat pada lengannya. Melirik sesaat kemudian menatapku kembali.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi,".

"Aku bosan,".

"Bersabarlah sedikit. Jangan seperti anak kecil yang suka merengek,"Aku menatapnya sebal.

"Aku bukan anak kecil—_baka_!"Kupukul tanganku gemas kepadanya, tawa angkuhnya berhamburan keluar bagaikan serangga terbang yang langsung memenuhi pendengaranku. Ia berusaha mengelak dari tanganku. Kemudian menjulurkan lidah remeh.

_Lihatlah, siapa sekarang yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil, huh? _

"_Gaara—aku—"_

.

_**Jreeng Jreeng Jreeng**_

_**.**_

_**Deg**__._

_._

Nyut. Kepalaku berdenyut. Kutolehkan kepala pada sumber suara. Napasku seolah memburu saat petikan irama itu kembali merajai telingaku, membuatku tertegun entah yang ke berapa kalinya. Aku mengerjapkan mata kuat, mencerna apa yang barusan kudengar.

.

_Mimpikah?_

.

—Bukan .

_**.**_

_**Jreeng Jreeng Jreeng**_

.

Mataku membeku saat pandanganku menangkap sesosok lelaki bersurai raven dengan gitar coklat dalam gengaman tangannya. Bibirku masih terbuka saat jemari lentiknya menggoreskan, memainkan nada demi nada yang mengalun perlahan dari dalam gitarnya. Irisku terasa kaku—bahkan keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari arah pelipisku.

Nyut.

Aku memegang kepala gusar saat—

_._

_Pandangan mata kami beradu._

.

Lelaki di seberang itu nampak mencuat. Iris onyxnya melebar mengikutiku. Detik berikutnya, bagai film yang diputar dengan lambat, ketika tangannya seperti menggapai ke arahku—sebuah benda besar nan berwarna hitam muncul secara mendadak di depan mataku. Membuat dinding di antara kami dan menelan sosoknya perlahan. Aku meronta histeris.

Sakit di kepalaku makin menjadi, lebih terasa daripada yang sebelumnya. Seakan ribuan kenangan mengerubungi pikiranku, berbagai bingkai dengan gambaran lelaki bertubuh jangkung, beriris raven, berambut—_chicken butt_—memenuhi bola mataku. Aku terhenyak.

Irisku kembali mengarah tepat pada bayangan hitam yang mulai mengabur dari pandanganku, hal yang dapat kupahami kemudian adalah—

_Lelaki itu telah lenyap. _

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Lelaki lain bersurai merah menatapku cemas. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia mengandeng tanganku erat, mengajakku berjalan menjauh, dengan perasaan campur aduk, aku menatap sekali lagi tempat lelaki yang kutemui beberapa detik lalu, dan tetap kudapati kenyataan bahwa, lelaki itu sudah tak ada di tempatnya semula.

"Ayo kita pulang—"

.

Hatiku kembali berdenyut.

.

"—_Sakura"__._

.

.

.

**Normal POV **

**Uchiha ****Sasuke**

Lelaki itu menelan ludah dengan sulit. Ravennya meluruh jatuh di sekitar keningnya, memunculkan onyx pekat yang bergerak menurun. Gitar di tangannya yang terpegang erat—terasa merenggang dan kemudian terjatuh, tubuh itu masih tak tergerak dari tempatnya. Kacau. Hanya gambaran kusut yang terpampang jelas dari wajah tampannya. Mulut itu masih merapat. Ia menggepalkan tangan, lalu menggendurkannya berat.

Dalam pikirannya kini beraduk berbagai macam perasaan, dan ia sama sekali tidak memahami perasaan itu.

Ia tetap bergeming pada titik dimana ia beranjak semula, masih menatap lurus seolah meminta jawaban. Namun otaknya tak dapat berpikir sempurna—ia benar benar tak paham.

"—_Sakura"._

Satu kata yang membuatnya kembali bergemetar. Satu ucapan yang memaksanya menahan butir bening yang akan tumpah dari maniknya.

"_Berhentilah menganggapnya ada—"_

Pikiran lain memenuhi otaknya. Ia kembali tergagap dengan pedih. Irisnya yang berat menutup sebentar—memancarkan duka kering yang kini mengalir lagi. Tak mampu menahannya, ia menekan jemarinya kuat.

Iris kelamnya terrefleksi dengan jelas, buram—karena air mata. Langkahnya menderap jauh, meninggalkan sepercik jejak luka yang telah merembes kuat. Berusaha menguburnya dalam—walau ia mengerti, fakta tak akan pernah tertutupi dan terkubur seperti apa yang diharapkannya.

Ia tuntun gitarnya dengan lemas. Usai sudah semua penantiannya, kembali ia harus bergumul dengan pernyataan memilukan.

"_Ilusi—"_

Katanya dijejali dengan pedih, menenggelamkan angan bodoh yang merasukinya kembali. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan, bergumam parau.

Ia tahu takdir tengah memutar kehidupannya. Dan sekarang ia harus berusaha menerima semua itu.

"_Sampai kapanpun__,__ aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkanmu lagi—"_

Uchiha Sasuke adalah sosok cengeng—jauh setelah ia bertemu dengan gadis _cherry blossom_-_**nya**__._

.

.

.

**Haruno Sakura**

Gadis itu meremas telapak tangannya. Emeraldnya setia menumpu ke depan, memfokuskan pandangan pada satu tempat. Berkali ia meracau tak jelas, menghembuskan napas dengan tidak sabar kemudian ekspresi kekecewaan setelahnya akan timbul dari wajah cantiknya.

Ia mengusap keringat yang mengalir di sela keningnya. Dalam kepalanya, ia bergulat dengan argumennya sendiri, meskipun opininya selalu kalah dengan logikanya, ia tetap bersikukuh pada pendiriannya.

Haruno Sakura—tengah berusaha keras mengingat memorinya yang hilang beberapa tahun silam. Kecelakaan—adalah faktor utama gadis itu tidak mengingatnya. Memikirkan kembali mengenai peristiwa dua tahun yang lalu—membuat gadis itu berjengit tak nyaman. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu sebenarnya sulit menerima kenyataan jika dirinya merupakan satu-satunya korban yang selamat tanpa diketahui jejaknya sama sekali. Gadis itu membencinya, bukan berarti ia membenci kehidupannya sekarang, melainkan ia membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu mengingat apapun tentang kehidupannya sebelum kecelakaan.

Dan kini, Sakura termenung ganjil karena peristiwa tiga hari yang lalu, saat dimana ingatannya tiba-tiba menyeruak perlahan dan hilang kembali dalam sekejap. Ia membenci keadaan itu.

Sejujurnya—Sakura sedikit merasa bingung dengan ingatan yang membuncah dalam otaknya, dan ingatan yang paling mendominasi otaknya adalah ingatan mengenai seorang lelaki. Namun , ia tidak dapat mengerti siapa lelaki itu.

Sakura menghembuskan napas pelan.

Ia menjenjakkan kakinya, menoleh sebentar pada tempat yang menjadi saksi ingatannya kembali. Sebuah rel masih kosong saat ia menatapnya lagi, Irisnya bergerak sedih.

Saat langkah pertama Sakura ambil, ia membalikkan tubuh cepat. Merasa familiar dengan irama perlahan yang berdendang entah darimana. Sakura menutup kelopak matanya pelan. Memperdalam pendengarannya sendiri.

.

_Itsudemo sagashite shimau dokka ni kimi no egao wo_

**I always end up searching everywhere for your smile**

**.**

**Deg.**

Sakura membatu, tenggorokannya terasa kaku. Emeraldnya berkedip cepat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Berusaha meresapi setiap bait lagu yang berdengung dalam otaknya.

_Kyuukou machi no fumikiri atari_

**At the express train railroad crossing**

_Konna toki ni iru hazu mo nai no ni_

**Even though i know you won't be there**

_Inochi ga kurikaesu naraba nandomo kimi no moto he_

**If i could repeat my life, I would be by your side forever**

_Hoshii mono nado mou nani mo nai_

**There is nothing else i want**

_Kimi no hoka ni taisetsuna mono nado_

**Besides you, my important person**

Sakura terjatuh dengan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia meraung—berteriak sekeras-kerasnya seolah menumpakan segala perasaan kesal yang tersimpan dalam ulu hatinya. Ia mengepalkan jemari menahan perih yang meracuni otaknya, napasnya berderu melaju tak teratur. Ia melemaskan pergelangan tangannya, menangis dalam diam.

"_Kenapa aku menangis?"_Hanya ucapan polos yang bertumpukan dalam dadanya. Ia memang tidak mengerti alasan kenapa ia menangis. Yang ia tau hanyalah, ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang mengudara dari setiap isakan tangisnya. Dan ia mencoba memahaminya meski nyatanya ia tetap tidak mengerti.

"_Aku—"_Bibir Sakura bergetar, ia berjalan dengan goyah, membiarkan surainya berantakan dengan gumaman lagu yang masih memenuhi otaknya.

Di tengah kesunyian itu, pada sebuah stasiun kereta api, angin yang bergerak lirih serta ilalang yang menari pelan, menambah kebisuan yang tercipta saat itu juga. Mengantarkan kembalinya dua sosok yang saling memenggal rasa—namun, _tidak bisa saling memiliki._

Haruno Sakura mendongakkan kepala, sisa-sisa kristal bening itu masih mengalir. Samar dalam keheningan, bibir mungilnya bergerak sedikit.

.

.

.

"—_Merindukanmu"_

_._

_._

Gadis itu mendekap jemarinya kuat-kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

**Aku menyukaimu.**

_Aku menyukaimu._

**Aku mencarimu dimanapun—tapi tidak bisa kutemukan.**

_Aku berusaha menemukanmu dalam ingatanku—tapi tidak bisa kudapatkan._

**Aku terus meneriakkan namamu—berharap kau dapat kembali.**

_Aku menggumamkan namamu dengan samar—berharap kau dapat kuingat lagi._

**Apakah aku harus menghapus sosokmu?**

_Apakah aku harus melupakanmu?_

**Kau yang disana—aku ingin menyentuhmu**.

_Kau yang entah berada dimana—aku ingin mendengar suaramu._

**Aku menyukaimu—**_Haruno Sakura_**.**

_Aku menyukaimu—__**Laki-laki dalam ingatanku**__._

.

.

.

.

.

_Itsudemo sagashite shimau dokka ni kimi no egao wo_

**I always end up searching everywhere for your smile**

_Kyuukou machi no fumikiri atari_

**At the express train railroad crossing**

_Konna toki ni iru hazu mo nai no ni_

**Even though i know you won't be there**

_Inochi ga kurikaesu naraba nandomo kimi no moto he_

**If i could repeat my life, I would be by your side forever**

_Hoshii mono nado mou nani mo nai_

**There is nothing else i want**

_Kimi no hoka ni taisetsuna mono nado_

**Besides you, my important person**

.

.

.

.

.

"—Aku ingin mengulang masaku, dimana aku dapat meraihmu kembali—"

"—Cinta ini menyakitiku, ini sungguh membuatku menderita—"

"—Jika waktu dapat kuputar kembali, aku akan berada disisimu—"

"—Tidak ada lagi yang kuinginkan, selain berada di sampingmu—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hanya disampingmu—"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—_Seseorang yang paling berharga bagiku,"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***Owari***

* * *

Sasusaku loversss: ini chap 5nya :) makasi ripiunya OAO

* * *

Yosh, bab 2 uda seleseeee OAO/

/jejingkrakan

Bagaimana minna, apa ini memuaskan atau tidak OwO?

Intinya disini SasuSaku ketemu, tapi si Sasu Cuma nganggep itu ilusi, nah si Saku itu malah nda bisa nginget Sasu itu siapa, makanya si Saku datang lagi ke stasiun kereta api , berharap si Saku dapet ketemu lagi sama Sasu. OAO

Sebenarnya ini mau lanjut bab 3 soalnya liriknya sisa sebait, nanggung =w=

Lanjut bab 3 ga? Mungkin akan happy end lhoo OAO ripiu pweaseeeee ;w;

Arigachuuu for reading .w.


	6. Guitar and You last chapter

_Haloooo bab 3 tentang gitar hadirrrr ~ ini bab terakir_

_Hepi riding :3_

* * *

_Setiap musim panas yang kulalui, sosokmu perlahan melebur._

_Musim dingin yang membeku, terlewati begitu cepat._

_Aku kembali terdiam , saat ingatan itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dari benakku._

_Dan ketika aku berusaha melepaskannya,_

_._

_._

_._

Hanya setitik senyuman yang bisa kuberikan kepadamu.

.

.

.

Maka, biarkanlah aku meninggalkanmu.

.

.

.

Sebab inilah saat dimana aku harus melangkah ke depan.

.

.

.

Karena kau telah terlampau jauh di belakangku

.

.

.

Semoga kita dapat berjumpa lagi—

.

.

.

_Itsudemo sagashiteiru yo dokka ni kimi no sugata wo_

**I'm always searching everywhere for your figure**

_Kousaten demo yume no naka demo_

**At the intersection, in my dream**

_Konna toki ni iru hazu mo nai no ni_

**Even though i know you won't be there**

_Kiseki ga moshimo okoru nara ima sugu kimi ni misetai_

**If there is a miracle , I want to show you it right now**

_Atarashii asa, Korekara no boku_

**The new morning, The new me**

_Ienakatta __**'suki'**__ to iu kotoba mo_

**Even the word 'love' that i couldn't say to you.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—**If there is a meeting, there should be a farewell—"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—**Thats the meaning of life—"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Music part VI**

'**Guitar and You last chapter'**

**Sepenggal lirik lagu dari film : 5cm per second**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: SasuSaku

**Warning:** Typo, OOC,AU,abal, gaje, payah,ancur, dll

**Genre**: Romance/ Angst (?)

**Rated** :T

_**Special Thanks to Reviewers and Readers**_

**Dont Like Dont Read, okay!**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dua sosok itu dipertemukan oleh takdir—dipermainkan nasib, hingga terombang-ambing dalam keputusasaan._

_Saat tangan lain terulur, Haruskah mereka menggapainya, atau justru kembali berdiam diri?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke melebarkan jejak kakinya di antara salju yang bertumpukan, mengedarkan pandangan guna menghalau butir debu yang menghinggapi kelopak matanya. Ia menatap datar jalanan dengan tumpukan salju berserakan dimana-mana. Surai kehitamannya yang berjuntai kebelakang telah penuh dengan partikel kecil berwarna putih halus. Ia kembali berdehem kecil, mengusap jemarinya yang kebiruan serta berdesah pelan saat udara dingin menembus tulang rusuknya.

"Argh—sial!"

Lelaki Uchiha itu melangkah dengan kesal, sesekali onyxnya menyapu tajam ke depan. Langkah kakinya terhenti sejenak saat siluet seseorang gadis dengan surai yang dikenalnya melintas menuju ke arahnya. Gadis bermata bulat itu hanya menatapnya lugu, Sasuke mengeluarkan napas jengah.

"..."

Uchiha Sasuke hanya terpacu di tempatnya berdiri—membiarkan gadis bulat dengan bakpau putih di tangannya melangkah riang sembari bersiul lincah.

"Paman, kau menghalangi jalanku,"Gadis itu menatapnya polos dengan mata lavendernya yang jernih. Menyentakkan lamunan Sasuke cepat—lelaki beriris kelam itu segera melangkahkan tapak kakinya bergerak sedikit, membuat celah agar gadis itu dapat meneruskan langkahnya kembali.

"_Arigatou—"_

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil—sukses menyebabkan lelaki di hadapannya tersentak kaku. Melanjutkan perjalannya lagi, sebelum gadis mungil itu pergi—Uchiha Sasuke tanpa sadar membuka sedikit mulutnya.

"Kau—"Gadis kecil itu menatapnya heran. Seakan cambukan menghantam kepalanya, Sasuke segera mengerjapkan mata pelan.

"Sama-sama—"Sambung Sasuke lagi, Gadis itu menggangguk kecil, bercak merah merona menguar di pipi mulusnya, membuat wajah cantik itu semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat gadis itu telah benar-benar lenyap dari tempatnya semula.

Ia menyambung langkahnya dengan ringan, entah mengapa beban di hatinya telah terkuras tanpa bekas. Sasuke tetap tersenyum saat mengingat gadis bersurai _soft pink_ lain dalam ingatan kepalanya.

"Yosh, Hinata pasti sudah menungguku—"

Sasuke sadar, apa yang dilihatnya di masa lampau—bertahun-tahun yang lalu adalah sebuah ingatan yang telah berkarat. Rusak—dan telah lama mati dalam benaknya. Berat memang—masa awal dimana ia mencoba melupakan gadis yang dicintainya itu. Namun mengingat ia sudah tidak memiliki keteguhan untuk menunggu sesuatu yang diharapkannya lagi, pada akhirnya ia harus menyerah. Meski sebenarnya ia masih sukar untuk menghadapinya, tapi inilah Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang. Lelaki yang jauh lebih tegar dan dewasa seperti yang sudah seharusnya. Kadang memang ingatan itu akan mengusiknya lagi—namun Sasuke tidak akan memendam atau melubanginya sama seperti yang ia lakukan dulu.

Sasuke sangat mencintainya. Tapi, _bukankah menunggu adalah hal yang membosankan?_

Sasuke sudah lelah. Sasuke lelah mengejar bayang fiksi yang berputar dalam imajinasinya. Sasuke sudah terlalu lelah menggapai hal semu. Sasuke ingin berhenti. Ia lelah menatap ke belakang. Dan kali ini, ia benar-benar akan melakukan niat yang telah lama terangkum dalam kepalanya.

.

"—_Goodbye,Sakura—"_

.

Sasuke melangkah maju. Meninggalkan rangkaian masa lalu yang tertinggal dalam memorinya.

.

.

.

_Aku akan mencobanya._

.

_Tidak akan ada yang berubah,_

.

_Hanya saja,_

.

_Kekosongan itu akan kembali terisi._

.

.

.

"Kau melamun lagi—Sakura!"Manik jade itu mengawasi emerald yang tengah terdiam. Gadis bersurai semampai itu hanya melengoskan napas kecil.

"Hatiku sakit,Gaara,"Alis itu naik. Menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal. Tubuhnya segera berbaring di samping gadis yang tengah menatap kosong itu.

"Maksudmu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Entahlah—aku juga bingung,"Sabaku no Gara mengacak surai gadis di sampingnya geli.

"Kau ini memang aneh—"Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu cemberut.

"Hei—aku serius—"Sakura memberi jeda. Menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kau tahu bukan, aku sering bermimpi selama setahun belakangan ini. Dan mimpi itu selalu saja sama. Mungkin mimpi itu ada kaitannya dengan kepingan ingatan dalam kepalaku. Tapi akhir-akhir ini mimpi itu tidak muncul lagi. Dan itu—"

"—Yang membuat hatimu sakit?"Lanjut lelaki bersurai merah itu pelan. Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya ke bawah. Mengekspresikan kesetujuannya. Sabaku no Gaara hanya memnadangnya lurus. Tatapannya berubah menjadi datar.

"Lelaki itu?"

Sakura tersentak. Irisnya sedikit berkedut namun pembawaannya kembali tenang.

"Um—ya. Tapi—namanya saja aku tidak tahu,"

Sakura tersentak untuk yang ke dua kalinya saat tangan kekar Gaara mengenggam erat tangannya. Seolah mentransfer kehangatan yang ada dalam tubuh lelaki itu pada dirinya. Sedikit membuat gadis itu merona.

"Berhentilah memikirkannya—Sakura,"

Gadis itu memainkan alis. Raut wajahnya berubah bingung.

"—_Kau—cemburu?" _Gaara hampir saja terloncat kaget mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Garis tipis kemerahan nampak menguar jelas dari sudut-sudut pipinya.

"Ti—tidak, _baka_!"Sakura tertawa geli. Sejenak kemudian emeraldnya berganti menjadi tatapan serius.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Gaara. Aku tidak akan memikirkannya lagi. Lagipula, aku juga heran kenapa sekarang ingatan itu semakin memudar. Malah , aku justru—"Sakura menghentikan ucapannya. Memalingkan wajah sebentar, menyebabkan alis lelaki di hadapannya tertaut tidak mengerti.

"Memimpikanmu!"

Gaara mendelik. Sakura tidak berani menatap manik jade itu, tidak berani menunjukkan wajahnya yang kini memerah akibat ucapannya sendiri. Butuh waktu beberapa saat hingga mulut lelaki itu berucap.

"Kau—tidak bercanda,bukan?"Sakura menunduk malu-malu. Sedetik selanjutnya Gaara semakin menggengam tangan mungil itu lembut. Senyum tampannya terkembang penuh, menampilkan sosok lelaki yang tanpa cacat. Jadenya membekukan Sakura. Membuat gadis itu seolah kehilangan napas dan aura di sekitarnya ikut memanas.

"_Aku menyukaimu—Sakura," _

**Deg.**

Sakura tersentak.

Bukan. Bukan karena omongan Gaara yang meluncur tiba-tiba. Ataupun tatapan Gaara yang menghipnotisnya—melainkan, ucapan Gaara yang terngiang dalam otaknya. Ucapannya itu seakan mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang amat sangat ia rindukan.

"—_Sa—su—ke—"_

Emerald itu berhenti berkedip. Hanya cairan bening yang dengan cepat menguasai bola matanya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak paham. Ini adalah kali kedua ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia menangis. Dan perasaannya semakin sakit kala ia mengeja nama dari seseorang yang tidak bisa diingatnya.

"Sakura?"Lelaki bersurai kemerahan itu menengadahkan telapak tangannya pada wajah Sakura. Mencoba menarik kembali Sakura dari lamunannya. Sakura mengelap air mata itu kasar. Menyembunyikan cairan beningnya rapat-rapat.

"Ah—eh—aku juga menyukaimu, Gaara,"Jade itu membesar. Memancarkan rasa senang yang tidak bisa di gambarkan. Lelaki itu memeluk tubuh mungil di hadapannya. Menggambarkan kasih sayang yang keluar dari setiap sudut matanya. Ia senang. Senang sekali.

_Namun tidak bagi gadis yang tanpa sadar termenung sendu itu._

Sakura menangis, hening tanpa suara. Mengalirkan kepedihan dalam diam. Ia merasa sebagai gadis bodoh yang tidak bisa memahami dirinya sendiri.

Ia tahu, ia mulai bisa sedikit mengingat kenangan dalam otaknya. Namun di saat yang bersamaan. Ia harus membuang kembali kenangan itu jauh-jauh. Sebab Sakura harus menjalani kehidupannya yang sekarang. Tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalunya.

Mata Sakura terpejam. Ia menangis sesenggukan. Ia sakit. Sakit karena ingatannya perlahan kembali, sekaligus sakit karena ia harus meninggalkan ingatan itu lagi.

Karena Sakura telah memilih—bahwa ia akan menjalani hidupnya yang sekarang.

"—_Sayonara,Sasuke"_

Bulir itu bergerak menurun. Terus seperti itu—sampai air mata itu dapat mengering. Sampai sakit itu dapat tertutupi secara sempurna.

.

.

.

_Aku yang memilih untuk meninggalkanmu._

_Sebab aku akan bergerak ke depan._

_Aku yang sekarang tidak akan menjadi aku yang dahulu._

_Kenyataan memang menyakitkan. Tapi takdir telah menentukan nasibku._

_Jangan mengarah kepadaku lagi,_

_Karena jalan kita sudah berbeda._

.

.

.

.

Kau dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi **'kita'**.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan kau tidak akan pernah **'bersatu'**

.

.

.

.

Aku akan mengenangmu, tapi tidak akan kembali padamu

.

.

.

.

_**'Selamat—ti**__**nggal'**_

.

.

.

.

_Itsudemo sagashiteiru yo dokka ni kimi no sugata wo_

**I'm always searching everywhere for your figure**

_Kousaten demo yume no naka demo_

**At the intersection, in my dream**

_Konna toki ni iru hazu mo nai no ni_

**Even though i know you won't be there**

_Kiseki ga moshimo okoru nara ima sugu kimi ni misetai_

**If there is a miracle , I want to show you it right now**

_Atarashii asa, Korekara no boku_

**The new morning, The new me**

_Ienakatta __**'suki'**__ to iu kotoba mo_

**Even the word 'love' that i couldn't say to you.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

"Kau mau menamainya siapa, Sasuke-kun?"Lelaki itu nampak berpikir. Berbagai pikiran memenuhi otaknya, namun ia tidak juga dapat menemukan kata yang pas untuk di utarakan.

"Bagaimana kalau—"

Onyx itu termangu saat menatap gadis mungil—tengah berlari kecil melintasinya. Ia tergelak, otaknya seakan kembali ke beberapa tahun silam. Persis dengan kejadian yang tengah di alaminya dulu. Gadis itu berlenggok dengan surainya yang berwarna merah jambu.

_Merah jambu?_

Sasuke tersentak pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau—"Sasuke kembali mengulang ucapannya. Memberi jeda sebentar, kemudian menahan napas sejenak.

"—_Sakura?"_Gadis bersurai indigo di sampingnya sedikit terkejut—namun sedetik kemudian iris lavender itu tersenyum hangat.

"Sakura, ya? Nama yang cukup bagus—"

Uchiha Hinata—perempuan yang menggandeng mesra lengan berotot itu menatapnya lembut sembari mengelus perutnya yang membuncit. Lelaki itu juga tersenyum tipis—kepalanya sedikit terdongak—onyx kelamnya berpijar halus.

.

"_Tousan, Kaasan_, Ugh—"

"Jangan berlari-lari Sasuke-kun!"

Bocah berumur 5 tahun itu tertawa kecil. Iris polosnya mengarah lurus pada perempuan di hadapannya. Memeluknya riang—menggesek-gesekan pipinya pada tubuh beraroma _cherry_ tersebut.

"Kau sama saja seperti _tousan_-mu—"

"Hei—siapa yang berani-beraninya meledekku,"

Lelaki lain bersurai kemerahan muncul dari belakang—seringai tampannya nampak mencuat dari sudut bibirnya. Perempuan di sampingnya hanya memutar bola malas.

"Memang benar kan, Gaara?"Lelaki itu menatap kesal.

"Kau juga dulu ceroboh kan,Sakura?" Perempuan itu terkikik geli. Bocah laki-laki itu hanya menatap dua orang di hadapannya heran. Kemudian berlari-lari kecil di tempatnya semula. Lelaki dan perempuan yang memerhatikan tingkahnya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku penasaran—"Iris emerald itu menghentikan tawanya.

"Kenapa kau menamainya Sasuke, huh?"Kening perempuan itu berkerut. Sebingkai senyuman tipis segera menjalari bibir mungilnya.

"_Ra-ha-sia~"_

Bibir itu kembali mengeluarkan tawa jahil saat menatap mimik lelaki di hadapannya yang tengah cemberut.

Sabaku no Gaara tidak tahu, bahwa nama itu sangat berarti bagi perempuan itu. Perempuan yang telah lama dinikahinya. Sakura bersyukur,hidupnya memang benar-benar lengkap. Ditambah dengan kehadiran bocah lelaki yang aktif—menambah suasana hangat dalam keluarganya.

Senyum cantiknya mengembang pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sebab Tuhan akan menurunkan kebahagian lain untuk mengganti luka dihatimu, bukan?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***Owari***

* * *

Uchiharuno phoreepeerr: Salam kenal juga ;) ceritanya ini tiap alat musik berbeda ._.

Jadi mulai dari piano, biola, seruling sama gitar itu konfliknya beda tapi sad ending semua .w. , nah yang gitar ini dibikin 3 bab gitu .w.

Aduh kalo bikin sasusaku bersatu maap nda bisa soalnya saya suka fict yang sad ending fufufufu D

/tawa kejem

Yang jelas ini uda happy end kan meskipun mereka ga bersatu ^w^

/heh

Sekali lagi, makasi ripiunya OAo

* * *

Sasusaku big fans : ini lanjutannya, silahkan dinikmati :3

Dibikin sekuel lagi? rada bingung juga soalnya kalo dibikin sekuel ceritanya musti dibikin gmna lagi Dx

Soalnya saya suka yang sad ending fufuffu D

/ngek

Makasi ripiunya xD

* * *

Akirnyaaaa bab gitar ini selese juga OAO/

Happy end kan? Yaaa meskipun si Sasusaku ga bersama , akirnya si Sasu sama Hinata en si Saku sama Gaara x3

Mau bikin drabble lagi tapi mungkin chap depan temanya recorder , :3

Minta ripiunya, boleh? ._.v


End file.
